


Prequel

by Stormlyht



Series: This Town That Loves Me [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Multiple, This town loves Derek, stiles not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormlyht/pseuds/Stormlyht
Summary: Each person gets ready for the battle in their own way.  It's never easy, it's never fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are going to kill me for this, but the fight is next, so please don't kill me before that chapter is up.

“Are you sure about this Stiles?” Scott asked for the tenth time, uncertain about everything that was happening this evening.

“I’m sure Scott. You have the batteries?”

“I have the batteries. I just think this is a bad idea.” Scott shook his head and shifted the small bag over his shoulder. “Do you really think this will work?”

“Trust me a little.” Stiles grinned at him and Scott knew he was trying to hide fear behind that smile.

Fine. “Okay. I’ll see you there.” The moon was pulling at Scott, as was a feeling of change. He didn’t know exactly what that meant, but he hoped it would bode well for them.

*

“Ennis, looking good,” Stiles said, swinging his bat over his shoulder. Ennis snarled at him, eyes flashing bright red. “Yeah big boy, you keep it up. You’re awesome, don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“Don’t tease the animals Stiles,” Derek said, slipping an arm around Stiles’ waist. Stiles felt warm and fluffy feelings outweigh the fear for the moment. He grinned up at Derek.

“But it’s so fun,” he complained and Derek kissed him lightly.

“I think we’re all here,” Deucalion’s voice said smoothly, coming from behind them. He glanced at them and shook his head. “I must insist that Stiles be in the ring, of course.”

“Of course,” Stiles said. He twisted his hand around the base of the bat. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Deucalion’s eyes followed the movement of the bat for a moment before he scoffed and stepped inside the ring.

Stiles loved it when people dismissed him. It made it that much better when he proved them wrong.

*

Allison stepped up to her place at the ring, looking across at the Alpha pack, wondering how this was going to play out. She wanted to be certain. She wanted to believe they would make it out of this alive. What she really knew though, was that this could be the end to at least one of her friends, and possibly more. Her gaze flit over to Scott, who was walking up and standing in his place as Stiles’ Alpha, at one of the five points. She was positioned at another, her father a third, the Alpha Pack at a fourth and Derek's Pack at the fifth. When this was all over, she was determined to get more information on the symbolism of everything.

She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about what Stiles had said about her being part of Scott’s pack. For over a week she’d been thinking about it, and now she knew that Stiles was right. There was very little she wouldn’t do for Scott. There was no real question, she felt drawn to him, and connected, and after this fight, she thought she was going to have to have a conversation with her father.

Scott had a bag over his shoulder, which he let fall to the ground before crouching and pulling out… an iPod and some speakers? Her brow furrowed as she watched him set it up. What the hell?

*

“We have come together to witness, before the gods and the earth, a battle between Alpha’s,” Chris said, voice steady. He hadn’t ever said them himself, but he had all the records. The words were ritual, a summoning of everything to watch this event unfold. In all his years as a Hunter he’d never seen this event before, and he really hoped he never had to see one again. Reaching into the bag at his side, he nodded to Derek and Stiles, who walked into the circle and stood across from Deucalion.

He pulled out a handful of mountain ash and started dropping it as he began walking around the edges of the fight circle. “Here, in this space, at the sacred time of the full moon, we will witness a fight to the yield between the Alpha of the Alpha Pack and the Alpha of the Hale Pack.” The bag had plenty of dust for him, and he spread it out carefully so he didn’t have a single miss in the line. “If Alpha Derek loses, his pack and his mate go to Alpha Deucalion. If Alpha Deucalion loses, his pack go to Alpha Derek.”

Derek had asked him the night before for something very specific. If Derek lost, he wanted Chris to make sure that Stiles didn’t get raped by Deucalion. He had begged Chris to kill him first. Chris looked over at Stiles, then met Derek’s gaze. He hadn’t been able to give Derek an answer last night, but now he gave a short nod. There was no way he was going to let that happen. If he had to, he would kill Stiles first.

“May the Earth and the Air, the Fire and the Water watch over us. Every God in creation is called to witness this battle, and may the truest Alpha shine through the darkness.” He finished dropping the ash. The circle was complete. All the clouds moved away from the moon and the light from it shone brightly on the circle, illuminating everything like a beacon. A shiver went through Chris.

Lifting his hands, he held them in the air for a moment. Allison lifted her bow, arrow already nocked. The beta’s shifted form. Scott stood up straight. Ennis growled and both Ethan and Aiden howled up to the sky. In the circle, no one moved.

“Begin!” Chris cried, hands lowering. If there were gods, may they watch over the idiots, please.


End file.
